memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Das Wurmloch
Die Voyager trifft auf einem Planeten zwei Ferengi, die diese primitive Welt regieren. In der Nähe ist ein instabiles Wurmloch, das nach Hause führen könnte. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Langfassung Prolog Auf der Brücke meldet Harry Kim Captain Kathryn Janeway, dass er aufgrund der Neutrinorestwerte schätzt, dass das Wurmloch zuletzt vor sechs Monaten erschien. Chakotay schlussfolgert aus der Verteilung des interstellaren Plasmas, dass es nicht stationär ist, sondern durch den Raum reist. Janeway meint, dass vielleicht nur dieses Ende des Wurmlochs reist und hofft, dass das andere Ende stabil ist. Paris meldet, dass sie sich den letzten Koordinaten des Wurmlochs nähern. Janeway lässt Tuvok die Planeten des Systems scannen, um zu erfahren, ob ihnen jemand hilfreiche Informationen zur Verfügung stellen kann. Tuvok entdeckt einen Klasse-M-Planeten. Es lebt eine Präwarp-Zivilisation dort, die sich auf dem Niveau der Bronzezeit befindet. Er hat jedoch auch einen Hinweis darauf gefunden, dass dieses Volk Kontakt mit dem Alpha-Quadranten hatte. Er ortet Anzeichen für die Nutzung eines Replikators mit einer Energiesignatur aus dem Alpha-Quadranten. Akt I: Ausnutzung des Volkes thumb|leftHarry ist sofort euphorisch und hofft, dass das Wurmloch in den Alpha-Quadranten führt. Er vermutet, dass jemand hindurchgereist sein könnte. Jedoch dämpft Janeway zunächst die Erwartungen und lässt Chakotay und Tom Paris sich für seine Außenmission vorbereiten. Dort sollen sie sich umsehen. Tuvok soll außerdem eine Aufklärungssonde starten, um Informationen über Aussehen und Kleidung der lokalen Bevölkerung zu erlangen. Janeway lässt Kim und Torres ein Phasenprofil der Neutrinoemissionen des schwer fassbaren Wurmloches machen, damit sie bestätigen können, dass es zum Alpha-Quadranten führt. Erfreut macht sich Kim an die Arbeit. thumb|Erzähler des Liedes der Weisen Als Chakotay und Tom Paris auf dem Planeten sind und einen Marktplatz besuchen, scannt Chakotay unauffällig die Umgebung mit seinem Tricorder. Er begibt sich zu Paris, der sich erkundigt, ob sie wirklich die Replikatorsignatur von diesem Ort empfangen haben. Chakotay bestätigt dies. Dann begegnet ihnen ein Mann der das Lied der Weisen singt, die erste Strophe ist umsonst, die nächste Strophe kostet, doch sie wollen es nicht hören. Er fragt sie, wie sie das Lied fanden. Chakotay meint, dass der Vortrag schön war, doch der Mann erkundigt sich, ob sie jemals eine hingebungsvollere Rezitation hörten. Paris bestätigt, dass sie noch nie eine schönere Rezitation des Liedes der Weisen gehört haben. Als er ihnen erneut eine Strophe verkaufen will, verweist er auf seine Augenklappe und meint, dass er Salbe für sein Auge benötige. Da kommt ein anderer Mann herbei und will ihnen etwas verkaufen, doch auch daran haben die beiden kein Interesse. Der Händler meint, dass sie schöne Schuhe haben und wohlhabend sind. Er bietet ihnen eine Transportmöglichkeit an, die Paris jedoch ablehnt. Chakotay findet mit dem Tricorder unterdessen ein Dämpfungsfeld um den Tempel. Paris will diesen besichtigen, doch der Mann informiert sie, dass sie dort nur hineinkommen, wenn sie die Ohren tragen. Da fällt es Tom und Chakotay auf, dass alle solche Halsketten mit Ohren tragen. Sie tauschen gegen ihre Schuhe einige Ohren ein. Kim informiert sie, dass es bestätigt ist, dass das Wurmloch in den Alpha-Quadranten führt. Jedoch springt das Ende auf ihrer Seite so schnell von Ort zu Ort, dass es selbst mit Maximumwarp unmöglich ist, dieses zu erreichen und hindurch zu fliegen. Kim meint, dass sie daran dachten, das Wurmloch zum Schiff zu bringen. Dadurch haben sie eine Subrauminstabilität entdeckt, die eine Folge des letzten Erscheinens des Wurmloches ist. Torres meint, dass sie das Wurmloch mittels einer Polarisation der Instabilität herlocken können. Janeway meint, dass es so ist, als würde man eine Kompassnadel mit einem Magneten bewegen. Sie fragt nach, wie sie dies bewerkstelligen wollen. Noch wissen sie aber nicht genau wie. thumb|Die Erwerbsregel Auf dem Planeten ist der Händler stolz auf seinen Handel, während Paris mürrisch meint, dass seine Füße nun kalt seien. Paris meint zu Chakotay, dass ihm diese Stadt bisher nicht sonderlich gefällt. Auf dem Platz vor dem Tempel ertönt ein Gong. Hübsche Mädchen treten spärlich bekleidet aus dem Tempel und ein Kästchen wird nach draußen geschoben. Dann treten zwei Ferengi heraus, die von einem Mann als Heilige Weisen vorgestellt werden, das Kästchen wird als Heilige Ikone bezeichnet und ist der gesuchte Replikator. Die Ferengi haben den Mythos aus dem Lied der Weisen auf sich übertragen. Einer der Ferengi spricht dem Volk den Satz vor - Ewig sei die Habgier - und diese wiederholen ihn. Auch Chakotay und Paris stimmen in den Chor ein. Während die Bewohner weitere Erwerbsregeln rezitieren, treten Chakotay und Paris beiseite und informieren über ihre Kommunikatoren Captain Janeway über den Repliktor. Akt II: Kontaktaufnahme wider Willen Die Ferengi gestatten nun den Bewohnern vorzutreten und Bitten vorzutragen. Ein armer Sandalenmacher tritt vor. Als er eine Stufe zu weit hinauftritt, lässt der Ferengi ihn niederknien und er kriecht auf allen vieren nach oben. Er stellt sich als Sandalenmacher aus dem ärmsten Viertel der Stadt vor, worauf Kol meint, dass er wohl eher aus dem faulsten Viertel der Stadt käme. Der Mann bittet um etwas Nahrung und Medikamente, weil sein Sandalengeschäft nicht gut läuft und er seine Familie kaum noch ernähren kann. Seine Frau, seine Schwiegermutter und die fünf Kinder müsse er neben einem Baby ernähren. Arridor fragt, wieso sein Geschäft so schlecht läuft, obwohl er sieben Angestellte, oder gar acht mit dem Säugling, hat. Kol erkundigt sich entsetzt, ob er seine Familie bezahlen würde. Der Mann meint, dass seine Frau krank und seine Kinder noch sehr jung sind. Kol meint, dass er ein Ignorant sei und Arridor lässt die versammelte Menge die Erwerbsregel rezitieren, dass Ausbeutung immer in den eigenen vier Wänden beginne. Dann beugt er sich zu dem Sandalenmacher hinunter und lässt auch diesen die Erwerbsregel rezitieren. Dieser bekundet, dass er seinen Fehler einsieht und mit der Ausbeutung seiner Familie noch am selben Tag beginnen wird. Dann bittet er erneut um etwas Nahrung und Medikamente, jedoch repliziert Arridor ihm eine Kopie der Erwerbsregeln mit dem billigsten Einband. Als er das Buch in der Hand hält und meint, dass dieses Buch nicht seine Familie ernähre, lässt Kol ihn 10 Franks für das Buch bezahlen. Dann gehen die Ferengi mit ihren Frauen in den Tempel zurück. Chakotay berichtet den Führungsoffizieren von ihren Beobachtungen. Das Volk hat offenbar eine Sage, das Lied der Weisen, dass die Ankunft zweier Halbgötter aus dem Himmel ankündigt. Diese würden das Volk als wohltätige Beschützer regieren. Paris meint, dass man die Ferengi kaum als Wohltäter bezeichnen kann und Chakotay erklärt weiter, dass die Ferengi die Replikatortechnik benutzen, um dem Volk weis zu machen, dass sie die Weisen sind. Sie haben nicht nur die Mythologie adaptiert, sondern auch alle Wirtschaftsbeziehungen an sich gerissen. Chakotay bezeichnet die Situation, dass die Ferengi in einem palastartigen Tempel leben, während das Volk kaum ein Dach über dem Kopf hat, als widerlich. Paris fügt hinzu, dass dies in den Geschichten, die sie hörten, primitiv aber florierend war. Er fragt sich auch, wie zwei Ferengi in den Delta-Quadranten kamen. Janeway übergibt daraufhin das Wort an Tuvok. Dieser hat herausgefunden, dass es sich bei dem Wurmloch um das Barzan-Wurmloch handelt, über welches auf der [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]] vor sieben Jahren Verkaufsverhandlungen stattfanden. Die Ferengi Kol und Arridor, unbedeutende Funktionäre, nahmen an diesen Verhandlungen teil. Neelix fragt nach, ob sie hier das Barzan-Wurmloch entdeckt haben. Kim bestätigt dies und teilt den Offizieren mit, dass sie bestätigten, was damals nur vermutet wurde: Das Wurmloch ist im Alphaquadranten stationär, springt aber im Deltaquadranten umher. Daher ist es wehrlos. Tuvok meint, dass den Ferengi dies nicht bewusst war. Sie flogen hindurch und landeten hier. Tuvok weist darauf hin, dass die Ferengi nicht an die Oberste Direktive gebunden sind. Captain Kathryn Janeway ist entschlossen, die beiden hier nicht zurückzulassen, sondern mitzunehmen, da sie die Gesellschaft schädigen. Da die Föderation Gastgeber der Verhandlungen war, ist sie auch dafür verantwortlich. Torres meldet, dass sie das Gebiet der Subrauminstabilität mit Verteronpartikeln bombardiert haben und bisher alles nach Plan verläuft. Kim meint, dass es jedoch trotzdem hunderte von Faktoren gibt, die das Wurmloch von diesem Sektor fernahlten könnten, wie eine gravimetrische Schwankung oder eine Sonneneruption. Torres fügt hinzu, dass sie das Wurmloch nicht lange hier halten können und es nur ein kurzes Zeitfenster für einen Durchflug geben wird. Janeway will die beiden Ferengi mitnehmen, und in der Heimat ihren Behörden übergeben. Tuvok weist daraufhin, dass die Ferengi nicht Mitglieder der Föderation sind und daher nicht an die Oberste Direktive gebunden sind. Jedoch argumentiert Janeway, dass die Verhandlungen von der Föderation als Gastgeber veranstaltet wurden und damit die Föderation für das Geschehene zum Teil verantwortlich ist und daher dies korrigieren muss. thumb|Leben in Saus und Braus Auf dem Planeten wird im Palast das Geld gezählt. Der Profit aus der Ganah-Provinz hat sich verringert, wie Arridor feststellt. Er informiert Kol, der seine zwei Frauen wegschickt. Arridor fragt, was sie tun werden. Kol meint, dass er Kafar fragen soll, da dieser für die Eintreibungen dort verantwortlich ist. Sie rufen Kafar herbei und lassen ihn die 95. Erwerbsregel rezitieren: Expandiere oder verrecke. Arridor meint, dass Kafar die Erwerbsregeln besser kenne als Kol. Kol schlägt mit einem Kissen auf Kafar ein, als dieser ihre Fragen nicht beantworten kann. Er wird jedoch unterbrochen, als die beiden Ferengi verschwinden und auf die Voyager gebeamt werden. Kafar scheint nicht traurig zu sein, er schaut sich um und probiert gleich einmal die Liege von Kol aus und macht es sich bequem. Die beiden Ferengi schauen sich irritiert im Transporterraum um. Captain Janeway teilt ihnen mit, dass sie nicht auf dem Planeten bleiben werden und dass sie sie durch das Wurmloch mitnehmen wird. Kol erkundigt sich, was die Föderation im Delta-Quadranten macht. Janeway erklärt ihm, dass sie vor zwei Jahren hier gestrandet sind und sie mit auf die Reise nach Hause nehmen werden. Arridor meint, dass sie verrückt seien und Jahrzehnte nach Hause bräuchten. Tuvok zeigt den beiden Ferengi ihre Scans und erklärt ihnen, dass sich das Barzan-Wurmloch in ein paar Stunden in ihrer Nähe öffnen wird. Weder Kol noch Arridor sind darüber begeistert, denn auf dem Planeteten liegen ihnen alle zu Füßen und darauf möchten sie nur ungern verzichten. Kol trauert bereits seinen Profiten und der Verehrung durch die Massen nach. Arridor jedoch hält eine flammende Rede und zeigt auf, dass das Volk im Chaos enden würde, wenn die beiden einfach so weggingen. Dies verstoße gegen die Oberste Direktive. Janeway argumentiert, dass sie die Mythologie der Fremden missbrauchten. Doch Arridor erklärt, dass sie die Weisen seien, da sie auf dem Planeten bruchlandeten und einen Schweif aus brennendem Plasma hinter sich herzogen. Dies entspricht der Überlieferung im Lied der Weisen. Arridor fragt, mit welchem Recht sie die spritiuellen Werte des Volkes sabotieren können. Janeway beugt sich seiner Argumentation und lässt Tuvok die beiden Ferengi zurück auf die Oberfläche beamen. Arridor und Kol sind siegessicher, bevor sie runtergebeamt werden. Akt III: Der große Proxy thumb|Neelix als der große Proxy Janeway will jedoch nicht aufgeben und bei einer weiteren Besprechung der Führungsoffiziere tauscht man sich aus. Paris meint, dass sie nicht weiter zulassen können, dass die Ferengi dieses Volk ausbeuten. Chakotay erwidert, dass Arridor allerdings Recht hat und sie ihre Götter nicht einfach entführen können. Janeway meint, dass sie die Götter mit einer Erklärung wegbringen können, damit das Volk nicht verunsichert wird. Paris fragt, wie sie einen Ferengi dazu motivieren können, die Kontrolle über ein ganzes Wirtschaftssystem aufzugeben. So kommt man auf die Idee die Ferengi auszutricksen, es muss für sie profitabler sein zu gehen, als zu bleiben. Arridor meint zu Kol, dass er den Materie-Antimateriegenerator neu konfiguriert hat, sodass er ein Störungsfeld um den Tempel errichtet und niemand sie wegbeamen kann. Es klopft im Tempel an der Türe und Arridor ruft nach Kafar. Dieser solle herausfinden, wer eine solche Unruhe in die göttlichen Gemächer bringt. Der Stab des Großen Nagus zeigt sich und dahinter ist Neelix, der als Großer Proxy auftritt. Er gibt vor, dass die „Männchen“ ihn informiert haben über das großartige Imperium, das sie hier aufgebaut haben. Kol und Arridor küssen sofort den Stab und Neelix sieht sich um. Der Große Nagus will sie sofort sehen und sie sollen mit ihm zurückreisen. Kol und Arridor sind nicht begeistert, heucheln aber Zustimmung. Arridor will sich überlegen, wie sie aus dieser Situation wieder herauskommen. Er argumentiert, dass es ohne sie keinen Profit geben würde. Neelix meint, dass sie mit allen ihren Erwerbungen nach Ferenginar zurückkehren sollen. Er meint, dass sich das Wurmloch von selbst alle sieben oder acht Jahre öffnet und er bietet ihnen an, dem Nagus 20 % der Erträge zu schicken. Der Proxy lehnt dies ab und informiert sie, dass ein Wissenschaftlerteam nach einem Weg forscht, das Wurmloch zu stabilsiieren. Der Proxy will, dass sie sich angemessen vom Volk verabschieden, ihnen mitteilen, dass sie in die himmlische Schatzkammer zurückkehren und ihnen danken, denn die erfundene Erwerbsregel 299 besagt: Wann immer du jemanden ausbeutest, kann es nie schaden ihm zu danken. Auf diese Weise ist es viel leichter sie noch einmal auszubeuten. Kol meint, dass es nur 285 Erwerbsregeln gibt, worauf Neelix meint, dass sie schon so lange fort sind. Außerdem würde der Nagus sich ihren gesamten Besitz aneignen. Da geht der Proxy und nimmt zwei Geldsäcke mit, die er dann draußen verteilt. Außerdem nimmt er auch Kafar mit. Arridor versucht in den Erwerbsregeln eine Lösung zu finden, so dass der Nagus ihnen nicht alles wegnehmen kann. Da er keine passende Regel findet, will er einfach eine neue erfinden. Und sie lautet: Wenn der Botschafter kommt, um dir deinen Profit wegzunehmen, dann töte den Botschafter. Auf dem Marktplatz verteilt der Proxy inzwischen das Geld unter die Leute. Kafar und der Sandalenmacher sprechen inzwischen miteinander und der Sandalenmacher fragt, ob dieser auch ein Weiser ist. Daraufhin meint Kafar, dass kein Weiser je Geld verteilt hat. Arridor und Kol finden jedoch keine Erwerbsregel, die sie aus ihrer problematischen Situation befreit. Daher will Arridor die ungeschriebene Regel anwenden: Wenn keine Regel dir hilft, erfinde einfach eine: Wenn der Botschafter kommt um dir deinen Profit wegzunehmen, dann töte den Botschafter. Als Neelix das letzte Geld verteilt hat, geht er in den Palast zurück. Nachdem er durch die Tür tritt, ruft er nach Arridor und Kol. Diese versuchen sie ihn mit zwei Schwertern umzubringen. Sie meinen, dass er für einen großen Proxy nicht sehr schlau ist. Sie greifen ihn mit Schwertern an und Neelix weicht den Hieben aus und bewirft sie mit Gold. Neelix gibt sich schließlich als Talaxianer zu erkennen. Zuerst wollen sie ihm nicht glauben und schlagen weiter auf ihn ein. Neelix erklärt, dass er dem großen Nagus nie begegnet ist. Er weiß nicht genau, wie er es ihnen beweisen soll. Aber da er beim Ziehen an den Ohren keine Schmerzen hat, glauben sie ihm und lassen ihn gehen. Er soll auf sein Schiff gehen und den Menschen die Nachricht überbringen, dass sie sich nicht mehr einmischen sollen. Akt IV: Das Lied der Weisen Neelix verlässt den Tempel und begibt sich zu Chakotay und Paris. Er informiert sie, dass sie seinen Bluff durchschaut haben. Zusammen mit Tom und Chakotay will Neelix zum Shuttle gehen, da kommt der Geschichtenerzähler vorbei und hält Neelix für einen Weisen. Daher rezitiert er wieder eine der Strophen und will Geld dafür. Er weist auf sein Auge hin, da fällt Paris auf, dass seine Augenklappe neulich auf der anderen Seite war. Als er daraufhin seine Klappe auf das andere Auge verlagert, beginnt er eine weitere Strophe zu rezitieren. Da will Chakotay wissen, wie die Geschichte der Weisen eigentlich endet. Der Barde meint, dass es lange her ist, dass er diese rezitiert hat. Er bittet um Chakotays Schuhe und erinnert sich sogleich an die Strophe: Und dort, wo im Osten das Licht erwacht, drei neue Sterne entflammten in jener Nacht, und mit dem Läuten der Glocke wussten die Weisen, wo sie jetzt wohnen mussten. Der Heilige Pilger führte sie fort, hoch in die Luft, an einen himmlischen Ort. Auf den Flügeln des Feuers ritten sie heiter, die heiligen Männer stiegen weiter und weiter. Da bricht der Geschichtenerzähler ab... er zeigt auf Neelix und bezeichnet ihn als Heiligen Pilger. thumb|Chakotay und Paris beobachten Neelix' Auftritt als Großer Proxy Da kommen die drei auf einen Idee, sie schicken Neelix auf den Platz vor den Tempel, er verkündet dort, dass er der Heilige Pilger ist. Zuerst hören ihm die Leute nicht zu, aber dann kann er sie begeistern. Kol und Aribert hören den Lärm auf dem Platz und gehen hinaus. Neelix verkündet, dass er die Prophezeiung aus dem Lied der Weisen erfüllen wird. Arridor und Kol versuchen das Volk zu überzeugen, dass Neelix ein falscher Weiser ist. Neelix besteht jedoch darauf, dass er der heilige Pilger ist und sie in die Luft zu einem himmlischen Ort führen wird. Arridor meint zu Kol, dass es ein Teil des Liedes sein muss und dass sie sich doch das ganze Lied hätten anhören sollen. Dann bezeichnet er Neelix als falschen Pilger, der ihnen ihren Besitz stehlen will. Neelix meint, dass er beweisen wird, dass er der wahre Pilger ist. Chakotay ruft das Schiff und die Voyager lässt über einen Photonenausstoß drei neue Sterne entstehen. Tuvok meldet Janeway inzwischen, dass er das Dämpfungsfeld immer noch nicht durchdringen kann und das Außenteam auf sich gestellt ist. Neelix erklärt, dass in dieser Nacht drei Sterne erschienen. Daraufhin initiiert Neelix den Photonenausstoß und die Takarianer werden überzeugt. Kol und Aribert versuchen Neelix einsperren zu lassen, aber da übernimmt Kafar das Ruder. Er schlägt den Gong, was bei den beiden Ferengi große Ohrenschmerzen verursacht. Kafar schlägt den Gong und rezitiert das Lied, sie wollen ihre Götter auf den Flügeln des Feuer wegschicken. Arridor und Kol bestehen darauf, dass sie Götter seien. Jedoch kommen schon die ersten Bewohner mit Fackeln. Neelix argumentiert, dass man das Lied nicht so wörtlich nehmen soll. Neelix meint, dass es nun der richtige Zeitpunkt wäre, sie herauszubeamen. Akt V: Auf den Flügeln des Feuers thumb|Auf dem Scheiterhaufen. Die Bewohner schichten daher Holz zu einem Scheiterhaufen auf und zünden es an. Paris meint, dass sie das Dämpfungsfeld deaktivieren müssen. Arridor und Kol verraten daraufhin den Standort des Dämpfungsfeldgenerators. Tuvok kann das Team immer noch nicht erfassen. Daher verstärkt Kim die Energie auf den annularen Eindämmungsstrahl. Tom und Chakotay versuchen das Dämpfungsfeld zu deaktivieren. Sie gehen in den Tempel der Weisen und gehen zum Dämpfungsfeldgenerator. Sie beginnen damit ihn zu deaktivieren, was Paris jedoch nicht gelingt. Daher zieht Chakotay seinen Phaser und zerstört den Generator. Dadurch können Neelix und die beiden Ferengi gebeamt werden. Alle kommen sicher auf die Voyager. Sicherheitsleute empfangen die beiden Ferengi. Janeway kündigt an in sieben Minuten ins Wurmloch zu fliegen. Die beiden Ferengi weigern sich ohne ihren Besitz zu gehen. Chakotay meint zu ihnen, dass sie froh sein sollen, dass ihr Leben gerettet wurde und sie ihr Shuttle in die Shuttlerampe gebeamt haben. Chakotay lässt Fähnrich Murphy die beiden Ferengi in gesicherte Quartiere bringen. Wütend drohen die Ferengi an, sie zu verklagen. [[Datei: Das Wurmloch verschwindet ehe die USS Voyager es erreichen kann.jpg|thumb|Das Wurmloch verschwindet, ehe die USS Voyager es erreichen kann.]] Auf der Brücke der Voyager lässt Janeway inzwischen einen Kurs auf das Wurmloch setzen. Da ruft der Doktor Tuvok und informiert ihn, dass Fähnrich Murphy soeben bewusstlos auf Deck 2 gefunden wurde. Kes meint, dass er eine schwere Gehirnerschütterung hat. Chakotay weist darauf hin, dass Murphy die beiden Ferengi in ihre Quartiere bringen sollte. Tuvok meldet in diesem Augenblick einen Sicherheitsalarm auf der Shuttlerampe. Die Ferengi sprengen die Rampentore und setzen Kurs auf den Planeten. Janeway befiehlt den Einsatz eines Traktorstrahls, der jedoch von der Anziehungskraft ablgelenkt wird. Chakotay kann es nicht erfassen. Die Ferengi rufen sie und Tuvok stellt die Verbindung auf den Hauptschirm durch. Arridor kündigt an ihre Besitztümer an Bord zu beamen. Kim versucht die Ferengi an Bord zu beamen, was ihm jedoch nicht gelingt. Bei dem Versuch zu dem Planeten zu fliegen senden die Ferengi einen Graviton-Impuls aus um die Zielerfassungsscanner der Transporter abzulenken, der jedoch das Wurmloch destabilisiert. Das Shuttle der Ferengi wird in das Wurmloch gezogen. Arridor lässt die Schubumkehr initiieren, die jedoch nicht funktioniert. Janeway lässt Paris einen Kurs in das Wurmloch setzen. Jedoch kann die Voyager ihm nicht so schnell folgen. Paris meint, dass er mehr Schub braucht. Tuvok leitet daher die Hilfsenergie in die Triebwerke. Paris versucht es zu erreichen. Kim reinitiiert das Verteronfeld. Jedoch hat der Gravitonimpuls der Ferengi das Wurmloch völlig aus der Bahn geworfen. Außerdem wurde es dadurch auch am anderen Ende destabilisiert. Kim meldet, dass sie keine weiteren Optionen haben. Die Voyager nimmt den Kurs auf den Alpha-Quadranten mit Warp 6 wieder auf. Auf dem Planeten verteilt Kafar inzwischen das Geld. Da bemerkt der Sandalenmacher einen Schweif am Himmel und die Takarianer glauben, dass die Heiligen wieder nach Hause fliegen. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen Diese Episode greift die Handlung von wieder auf, in der die beiden Ferengi im Delta-Quadranten stranden. Dadurch lässt sich auch erklären, dass diese Episode traditionell übersetzt wurde: die Ferengi nennen die Menschen "Männchen". Allerdings gibt es eine kleine Inkonsistenz: Die Ferengi versuchten sich nicht des Wurmloches zu bemächtigen und wurden hereingezogen, sondern sie flogen parallel zu Geordi und Data in das Wurmloch, kehrten aber nicht rechtzeitig zurück. Dass ausgerechnet Neelix die Rolle eines Ferengi übernimmt, ist vermutlich kein Zufall. Neelix-Darsteller Ethan Phillips spielte bereits mehrfach einen Ferengi. ( sowie ) Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise en:False Profits (episode) es:False Profits fr:False Profits (épisode) nl:False Profits Wurmloch, Das